Box of Chocolates
by darkelady
Summary: A/U story involving an author created Eleven. The Doctor regenerates into someone less attractive and has difficulty accepting it. Chapter 6,Donna is back.
1. Chapter 1

After the Tardis materialized in the Plas, Jack waited for half an hour for the Doctor to emerge, then let himself in with his key.

"Doc?" The console room was empty and quiet. "Doctor where are you?"

As if in reply the interior door swung open. Jack started down the corridor and another door swung slightly open.

"Giving me a nudge, are we old girl? Jack asked patting the wall."Is the Doctor in trouble?"

The Tardis hum changed in pitch and the door down the corridor gave a slight twitch.

"Okay, I got you."

Jack pushed open the door slightly and peered into the darkened room."Doctor are you in here?"

"Go away Jack."

"Hey, are you all right? Your voice sounds funny. Do you have a cold or something?"

"I said go away."

Jack stepped into the room. In the dim light he could make out a bed with a huddled figure in it.

"Don't come in here, and whatever you do don't turn on the light!"

The voice definately was not the Doctor's or not the Doctor he knew. "Doctor, have you regenerated?."

A long pause then "Yes."

"What's the matter? Did it go wrong?"

"In a way yes. Don't come near me I'm hideous," he cried as Jack stepped nearer the bed.

The Doctor was rolled up in the covers like a cocoon. All Jack could see was a bare foot poking out of one end.

He leaned over trying to see in the dim light. The Doctor was facing away from him with the covers over his head.

"Hey, Doc it can't be that bad. Let me see."

"No."

"Oh come on."

"No Jack, now please go away."

Jack sighed and walked over to an armchair. As he went to sit he realized it had some of the Doctor's clothes on it. The tie had been pulled off without being undone, the dress shirt was torn and had dark stains that looked like blood. Looking around he could see other pieces of clothing and one lone Converse scattered around the floor.

"Oh Doctor," he said softly.

"You still here?"

"Yes, and I am not leaving until you let me see you." He dropped the clothes on the floor and sat down.

An hour passed in silence. Jack sat staring at the bed. The Doctor didn't move, Jack couldn't tell if he was asleep, unconscious, or just playing possum hoping that Jack would leave.

Finally Jack stood up and went over to the bed. "Are you awake Doctor?"

The cocoon twitched and the foot flexed. "Jack, please go."

"Not until I see you. I want to make sure you are all right."

"Course I am all right."

"Are you coming out of there?"

"No."

"Okay then, I am sorry for this."

Jack grabbed the covers and gave a tug rolling the Doctor away from him and onto the floor on the far side of the bed.

"What did you do that for?"

Pale blue protuberant eyes looked up at him as a hand reached for the covers. Jack snatched them away and then walked around the bed to take a look. The new Doctor had a round face with a pug nose and weak chin. That combined with the eyes and lank reddish blond hair made for a far less attractive look than the previous Doctor. Jack looked down. The Doctor was wearing pajama pants. His body was medium height and pudgy with sparse pale hair on his chest and arms. His fingers were shorter and thicker.

"You're uhm different;" Jack said

"Of course. I've regenerated, into a troll"

The Doctor got up and walked to a corner where he picked up his beloved coat and wrapped it around his shoulders. He came back, sat down on the bed and sighed.

"I know I shouldn't be so vain but it is a bit of a letdown after my last body."

"It is a bit of a shock," Jack said trying to be diplomatic. "You look much more average."

"Uh hum. My regenerations have been rather unpredictable. Never know what you are going to get. Like Forrest Gump and his chocolates."

He leaned down, grabbed the comforter and made as if to cocoon himself again, coat and all.

Jack watched him for a second, then sighed. "So you are just going to hide in there until you regenerate again?"

"Jack"

"Hey, I know you are upset, but like you said chocolates. Sometimes you get one with a nasty center. You either spit it out or swallow as not to be rude. And you are rude, remember?"

"That was the old me. This me I am not sure about yet."

"Why don't you come out of there and find out what the new you is like?"

The Doctor's head poked out of the cocoon, his hair hanging over his face. He pushed at it. " New hair not as nice as before. And look at this hand, hmmm."

"Its not that bad really, once you start to get used to it, it kind of grows on you."

"Like fungus." He unrolled himself, sat up and looked at his coat. "Blood, everything I had on has blood on it. That's what comes from it getting you in the face I guess."

He sat staring into space for a long while then stood up.

"Ah well, you are right Jack. Can't really hide in there forever. I've been given a nasty chocolate which I can't spit out and I have to deal with it. First things first I suppose. I should head up to the wardrobe and find something to wear. Jim jams and this coat are the old some tea maybe or maybe not. Coffee? I don't know."

He started towards the door and stopped to pick up the Converse. "I might keep these though."

He walked out the door and spoke without looking back.

"Go home Jack. I will come see you later, or maybe not. I don't know."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"Go home!" Jack heard the Oncoming Storm in that tone of voice,

"Now that sounds like the Doctor"

"Jack."

"Yes sir."

Jack stood in the doorway and watched him walking away barefoot and wrapped in the bloodstained coat. Then he turned and left the Tardis.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stepped into the wardrobe and looked around. So many clothes - but he doubted he would find anything to suit him. This body was to put it mildly just plain ugly. Not as bad as some he had but a lot worse than the last two.

Sighing he put down the single Converse he was carrying and unslung his old coat from around his shoulders. Hanging it up he stood for a minute or two with his hand on it, as if he was saying goodbye to an old friend. He started to walk away and then came back and started to rummage through the pockets. Might be something useful in there. He found a few things, the important ones like the sonic screwdriver and psychic paper were in his old jacket back in the bedroom. He had to remember to retrieve them. Looking for something to put his finds in he settled on the Converse and set it near the door so he wouldn't forget it.

Moving deeper into the wardrobe he started poking through the racks. Shirt first, since he was wearing only pajama bottoms, that was the logical place to start. After some searching he finally found one that caught his eye. Pale creamy yellow cotton, buttons up the front but a band collar instead of the regular dress shirt collar. He put it on and seeing that it fit reasonably well he went off in search of trousers. Pinstripes caught his eye, no not pinstripes. But then he looked again- this was gray with a very fine maroon pinstripe. He went for a closer look. It was a zoot suit. The jacket was impossible, double breasted with wide lapels, but the trousers were nice and had snazzy braces in a maroon and grey paisley. Snazzy, maybe that was going to be a new catchword. He put them over his arm and went off in search of socks and underwear.

Half an hour later he stood in front of a mirror. He was whistling, maybe that was going to be another new thing. He stared critically at his reflection. The face still was a shock, but he had nice teeth, and his stubble wasn't as heavy. The hair though, it was thinner and although as long as before, it flopped in his face. He tried pushing it back but it fell forward again. He made a mental note to go visit a barber, get it out of his face at least.

As for the clothes, to the shirt and trousers he had added a black sweater vest and a navy blue cardigan with patch pockets.

After rummaging around under the racks he had found a pair of dark blue Converse which were his size. Smaller feet, that was new too. Grey argyle socks and a large silk handkerchief in a grey and maroon paisley stuffed into a cardigan pocket finished the outfit.

On his way out the door, he spotted an overcoat. Grey tweed, boxy cut like the ones worn in mid century films. He put it on, it came to just below his knees, shorter than the old coat but nice. Scooping up the Converse containing his belongings he made his way back to his bedroom to get the rest. He started to whistle as he went. Maybe this body wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Martha Jones was walking down the street talking to her mother on the mobile.

"Yes Mum, I talked to the caterer, no he won't change the menu this late. So I guess we have to live with it. I know, Uh huh. Gotta go, talk to you later." She flipped the phone closed and crashed straight into a man turning away from a shop window.

"Oh, sorry."

The man stared at her with pale blue slightly protuberant eyes. "Martha?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Martha, it's me, the Doctor."

" What?" The man standing before her was nothing like the Doctor, shorter, far less handsome and wearing a boxy grey tweed coat.

"I regenerated, afraid it went rather badly." He pointed over his shoulder at the shop." I was just in the barbers to see if he could do something with this hair. It still wants to fall in my face."

Martha glanced up at it. Finer and thinner but it was a nice shade of reddish blond. "Well it has got a bit of ginger in it. Didn't you say you wanted to be ginger?"

"Really?" He turned back to the shop window looked at himself and sighed. "I still can't get used to this face."

"Well, it is different, going to take some getting used to, but it's not bad. Give it some time."

"Not good either, if I ever do meet River she won't be calling me pretty boy."

"Pretty boy? And who is River?"

"Long story." he sighed again."Well anyways, I need to do some shopping, care to come with me?"

"Can't I have a thousand things to do. Wedding is in two weeks. Remember? Tom?" She held up her hand and waved her engagement ring.

He looked blank for a moment then smiled. "Ah yes, you are getting married. Head is still getting settled in takes a while to remember some things. Hang on a moment."

He dug through his pockets and pulled out a business card."Here, hold this." and went back to rummaging.

Martha glanced at it. It was very old advertising a mortuary in Cardiff. At least that was one thing about the Doctor that had not changed, he still had pockets full of junk.

He pulled out a piece of red chalk, a two inch pencil stub and a ball point pen. After shoving the chalk and pencil back, he took the card and clicked the pen. "Details?"

"What?" Martha asked.

"Details, details about your wedding. When, where and so on."

"Oh." Martha gave him the information and he wrote it down in a neat hand.

"What are you staring at" He asked as he wrote without looking up.

"You're left handed, didn't you used to be right?"

"Yeah," He pulled out his psychic paper wallet stashed the card and tucked it back into an inside pocket."Funny thing about regeneration, or mine at least, tends to be random. Most of my lives. I've had blue eyes. Last time brown was a bit of a shock."

"Bit of a shock for me too,"

There was a bit of awkward silence, then they both spoke almost at once. "Well gotta run."

Martha gave a nervous giggle. "So you are going to be at the wedding?"

"I plan to."

"Going to give Mum and Tish a bit of a shock as well."

"Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't come."

"Oh yes please do, I will just have to prepare them that is all."

"Very well then, two weeks from now, Saint Barnabas' Goodbye." and with that he turned and walked down the street.

Martha watched him stop to look at scarves being sold by a street vendor and then walked in the other direction.

A couple hours later the Doctor made his way back to the TARDIS sporting a new grey and maroon striped scarf and munching on chocolate covered coffee beans. He was slowly getting used to this new self and was starting to decide that this chocolate may not be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I had originally intended this as a one shot. But then I got a little fond of my Eleven and now its turning into a Donna fixit.**

**The BBC owns everything but my Eleven.**

After Donna finished lunch she decided to take a walk in the nearby park. She strolled a bit and then settled on a bench to sun herself and people watch. A strange man walking rapidly through the park caught her attention.

"An overcoat and a scarf in August." She thought. "Bloke must be bonkers."

Whistling merrily, the man sat on a bench a short way from Donna and began rummaging in his pockets. He pulled out a bundle done up with string and rubber bands. As he started to undo it Donna saw it was a piece of cardboard wrapped around a stack of random bits of paper. He shuffled through it, selected a piece of paper then did the rest up and put it back in his pocket. Laying the paper on the bench he searched inside his coat and pulled out a pencil and then a clipboard.

Donna stared. "No way he pulled that out of a pocket. He must have had it tucked under his arm or something."

Smoothing out the paper he put it on the clipboard and began to sketch.

Donna watched him for a few minutes then looking at her watch realized it was time to head back to work. Another boring afternoon at another temp job, just wizard.

The man was still drawing and whistling, curious Donna made her way around and looked over his shoulder.

"That is quite good."

The man turned regarding her with protuberant pale blue eyes beneath a reddish blond fringe. He was about her age and nowhere near handsome.

"Don- er, do you think so?"

"Well yeah. Are you an artist or something? "

"Oh no, I just dabble a bit."

"Oh, well you're good at it. I'm Donna by the way Donna Noble."

"John Smith."

"That's funny a John Smith came to see my Gramp a few months ago, a different bloke, you are nothing like him."

"I know."

"How could you know? I just met you."

"Well, there you go then, if we just met, I couldn't possibly be the man who came to your house. And besides John Smith is a common name."

"That's true." Donna looked at her watch. "I have to get back to work, do you come to the park often?"

"Oh no, just passing through."

"Well, nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too."

As Donna started to walk away, she thought she heard him say "You shouldn't have had the Thai noodles, they never agree with you."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." His head was bowed over his work.

Donna walked away shaking her head. "Weirdo's."

The Doctor raised his head and watched her go. "Good-bye Donna." he said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack approached the police box in the Plas with some trepidation. Would it be the new Doctor or the one he was familiar with?

His question was answered when the door flew open and the new version popped out.

"Ah, there you are Jack. Hullo."

Jack grinned. "Hello Doctor, you are sounding chipper. Come to see me like you promised?"

The Doctor paused, his mouth hanging open and his head cocked. "Aw yes I did say something about popping around to see you later, didn't I? And then again I said I may not. Well, here I am."

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Social call?"

"No, Donna."

"Donna? She's alright isn't she?"

"Oh yes she is fine. I saw her the other day when I was sketching in the park. Got me to thinking. About the way I treated her"

"Sketching?, since when do you sketch?'

"Ahh, Jack new me? Right? I enjoy sketching and I'm left handed too." He waved his hand. "Anyways Donna. The way I treated her was a bit hasty and unfair. That was the old me for you. Manic and hasty. Act now and think later. Well, it's time to do something about that. But I need your help."

With that he turned and went back into the TARDIS. Jack followed. He stopped inside the doors and looked around. The Doctor had done a little redecorating. The coat rack had been moved nearer the door and now contained a grey overcoat, a black velvet jacket and a grey and maroon striped scarf. Off to one side of the console was a large battered overstuffed armchair and a small table.

The Doctor was circling the console like his old manic self muttering something about shorter arms.

Jack took a moment to study him. The round unhandsome face with the pale blue protuberant eyes was still somewhat strange. His reddish blond hair had been trimmed and now lay in a neat fringe across his forehead.

His manner of dress could only be described as eccentric. Baggy navy blue cardigan with patch pockets. Pale gray band collared shirt open at the neck. Dark red sweater vest buttoned up crooked. Baggy black and white checked trousers, a fine check like chef's trousers. And Converse. Dark blue and low topped revealing red and blue argyle socks. Jack shook his head thinking of how the suit and trainers seemed odd.

"Father of figmire!" The Doctor yelled slamming a fist into the console. "Shorter arms and thicker fingers. I'm going to have to reconfigure this whole panel just so I can do things halfway right." He flipped a switch and the time rotor started pumping.

"Hey, you didn't say anything about going for a ride."

"Little late for that now, but its just a short hop. Have you home for tea. Could you hit that switch over there? I used to do it with a foot but now-shorter legs."

Jack chuckled as he flipped the switch." As long as you promise. And by the way you are a bit smaller. If you don't mind me asking, how tall are you?"

"Well, in the old measuring standard about sixty-eight inches, which is about five shorter than I am used to. But I am not as short as some of my selves, there were at least a couple shorter."

"So, like you have said regeneration isn't consistent."

"Not with me at least."

Jack studied him for a moment then said softly. "How are you doing Doctor? Last time we met you were having a hard time coping with your regeneration."

"Oh, I have my days, still getting settled in. Somedays I want to roll up in that quilt and not come out." He sighed a ran a hand through his hair, then smoothed it back down. "But enough of that. I didn't ask you here to discuss my looks. Although, knowing you."

He shook his head and started rummaging through his pockets. "Anyways, Donna."

He pulled out a battered metal circlet with what looked like a mish mash of wires and circuits attached. "I came up with this. Put it on her head, flip a switch and voila! It should restore all her human memories and give her back a little of the Timelord. Not all mind you, her brain can't handle it."

"So what do want me to do?"

"We need to catch her Jack. Get her into the TARDIS so I can put this on her. And knowing Donna she won't come willingly."

The TARDIS landed with a jarring thump, which nearly knocked the Doctor to the floor.

"Ah yes." He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a couple of grab handles like those on a bus." Need to remember to install those." he muttered as he tossed them on the console and turned on the monitor. "Yes! we are in the right place. Donna comes to this park during her lunch. We just need to go out and get her to come in here."

Bounding down the ramp, he grabbed and put on his overcoat then walked out the door. Jack followed to find himself in a London park at midday. All around were people enjoying the pleasant summer weather. The Doctor stood a few feet away, one hand shading his eyes as he looked around.

"There she is!" The Doctor cried pointing to where Donna sat on a bench, head tipped back, eyes closed a packet of biscuits clutched in her hand.

The Doctor walked over to her. "Donna Noble, good afternoon."

Donna opened her eyes and blinked, squinting against the sun. " Oh hello, Wait a minute, you're that man from the other afternoon, John Smith wasn't it?"

"Yes, quite right and this is my friend Jack"

"Hello." Jack said turning on the charm.

"Hello." Donna answered with a smile.

"Are you on your lunch?"

"Yes, and oh no, I'm late! Fell asleep, the sun felt good. " She got to her feet and headed down the path fortunately in the direction of the TARDIS.

"We could give you a ride, our vehicle is right over here." Jack said with a big smile.

"Oh no it's fine, its just over there."

"But we insist." Jack said as she came abreast of the TARDIS. He took her arm and started steering her towards it.

"What are you doing? Let me go! Help!"

"Donna. please calm down we aren't going to hurt you." Jack pleaded as she fought to get loose.

"Oh, right sunshine, and I am the ruddy tooth fairy."

Several people in the park started looking in their direction.

"Jack let's go." The Doctor was at the door fumbling for his key.

Jack put a hand over her mouth and was bitten for his trouble. "Ouch! Hurry up Doc!".

Donna was struggling, trying to pull away. Jack swept her up in his arms and carried her inside. The Doctor hastily scanned the park to see if anyone noticed then ducked inside.

Jack had sat Donna down in the armchair and was trying to hold her still. "A little help here!" he cried.

"Hang on a tic. Let me get us into the vortex in case someone out there saw us." He went to the console and began flipping switches.

Meanwhile Donna was fighting and screaming at the top of her lungs. "You let me go NOW! Ya hear? Just you wait, I am calling the police and my solicitor. You are going to be sorry you laid a hand on me! "

She scrabbled around and got her mobile out of her pocket. Jack grabbed it and tossed it away.

"LET ME GO!" She brought up a foot and made contact with the part of Jack's anatomy that he was most proud of. As he crumpled she was out of the chair and making a beeline for the doors. She yanked them open and stopped short at the sight of the vortex.

"What the bleeding hell?"

In a moment of déjà vu, the Doctor left the console and joined her at the threshold. "Donna, you are on a spaceship," he told her gently. "Believe it or not you used to travel with me. But you have forgotten. Now I am going to make you remember. You just have to trust me."

"No bloody way! You, you Martian! You take me back to Earth and let me go. And be thankful if I don't call the authorities."

Jack had gotten up and limped down the ramp behind her. He made eye contact with the Doctor who nodded. Jack grabbed her around the middle pinning her arms.

"Oi, get off me!"

"Believe me, sweetheart, this is for your own good."

"The Doctor stepped forward and placed his fingers on her temples. "I'm sorry Donna." He whispered as she sank unconscious in Jack's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N so this is the last of the Box of Chocolates series. I have a few more Doctor/Donna stories but will be posting them as one shots. Hope you have enjoyed this. **

**Doctor Who and its characters are property of the BBC. My Eleven is the product of my imaginaton.**

"Okay, here goes." The Doctor flicked a switch on the console and Donna stiffened. As the device powered up she started to convulse, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I know what I am doing. I think," he added under his breath.

Something on the console shorted out with a flash of sparks and a puff of smoke. Donna screamed and went limp. Jack started towards her.

"Don't touch her!" The Doctor swatted out the flames with his handkerchief, flicked several switches and then went to check on Donna.

Kneeling in front of her, he ran a check with the sonic, then took the circlet off her head and lifted it gently by the chin.

"Donna?"

Her eyes opened and focused on him then she recoiled. "Who are you?"

"It's me Donna, the Doctor."

"No, you're not. You're that funny little man I saw sketching in the park."

"Ahh, well I've regenerated. Afraid a funny little man is what I am now."

Donna looked past his shoulder. "Jack?"

"Hello gorgeous. Yep, its me and yep that's the Doctor."

"What happened? Oh, my head, it was burning up. You Took It All Away From Me! You, you Martian!" Her voice rose as she got to her feet pushing the Doctor away from her. He fell onto his backside. "Just you stay away from me."

"Donna, please, I had to do it to save your life. But I wasn't thinking-he wasn't thinking. He could have fixed it and I did. You have your memories back."

Donna paused and looked as if she was in deep thought. "Yeah I do. And some of the Time Lord stuff."

"Yes, but not all of it. That would be too much for your human brain to handle. I gave you some of the basics like flying the TARDIS"

Donna broke out in a wide grin "Oh, this is brilliant, All this stuff in my head. And all of my memories too. Molte Bene."

The Doctor grinned as well."Forgive me?"

Donna folded her arms and glared at him."Well, maybe in ten years."

"And maybe sooner if I am lucky." The Doctor got to his feet and brushed himself off.

Donna was looking him up and down, her face thoughtful "So, this is what you look like now, spaceman?"

"Yeah, not much is it?"

"Oh, I don't know, you're not a beanpole and I kind of like the hair. I think I could get used to it. Come here you."

She opened her arms and gave the Doctor a big hug. He squirmed slightly. "Sorry, new me, not so much of a hugger."

"Wooo." said Jack. "How about a hug for me too? After all I helped him."

"Dunno about that. You manhandled me."

" And you got in a lucky kick, I'm going to ache for days."

"Oh, poor baby." She threw her arms around Jack and he hugged her in return "Last time I hugged you, I was rude to Sarah Jane. Gotta go apologize for that."

"So Martian boy, " she said as she turned from Jack. "Where are we off to first?"

"Well, we have to drop off the Captain in Cardiff. Then, how would you like to go to a wedding? Martha Jones is getting married in a few days and I would be honored if you were my plus one."

"I don't know about a wedding. The last one I went to turned out to be a disaster."

"How about if I promise there won't be any huon energy? Cross my hearts and hope not to die too soon?" He made a crossing motion on his chest.

Donna laughed. "Okay if you promise."

"Hey, I am going to that wedding too." Jack said.

"Want to come with us?"

"No, I have to go get a few things done at Torchwood, pick up Ianto and get my suit."

"Okay, then, drop you off and see you in a few days. Donna, want to give me a hand with the console? Afraid I still have to reconfigure a few things so I can reach them." He moved to the console and began flipping switches with his old manic energy.

"All right then. Allons y!"

"Uh Donna, I don't say that anymore." And he threw the handbrake.


End file.
